Conventional automatic speech recognition (ASR) processes enable computing devices to identify words present within audio data. As the accuracy of these ASR processes increases, so do the number of computing devices that leverage these processes. For instance, some telecommunications devices (e.g., voice-activated telephones) can identify and act upon any of several commands communicated vocally by users. Examples of these commands may include dialing commands, volume commands, call answering commands, and call ending commands. Vocally controlled telecommunications devices can be especially helpful to disabled persons who may have difficulty accessing or using conventional telephone interfaces.
However, the utility of vocally controlled telecommunications can be hampered due to the auditory nature of the control interface. For example, in some situations, a user of a vocally controlled telecommunications device may wish to communicate a command during an active telecommunications conference. In these situations, users located remotely from the user may hear the user's commands and misinterpret the commands as communications directed to them. This misinterpretation may result in confusion, thereby hampering the flow and effectiveness of the telecommunications conference.